


【keungson】同性吸引

by givenchan



Category: keungson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, keungson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenchan/pseuds/givenchan
Summary: 一个abo故事设定架空，与真人无关坑有无怀孕，十八禁🔞后期可能有逻辑bug有out of character有随时坑
Kudos: 1





	【keungson】同性吸引

1  
姜涛最近觉得自己很奇怪，他很在意某个人。  
anson的香气总是令人在意。自己是beta对这种信息素并不敏感。但是最近变得在意起来。

只有性别分化之后才能闻得到信息素的味道。自己在比赛练舞的时候还没分化。任是跳的多起劲，汗水流的多欢，浸湿衣衫，姜涛问到的只有男生间咸苦的汗水味。其他队友应该都是beta，对信息素不敏感。只是听他们说anson身上有掩盖信息素的香水味，”怎么看anson都像是alpha吧？体格上和领导能力上。”他这么想，没准是个信息素呛人的alpha，他想，即使那时候他还闻不到信息素香水味，也能模糊的猜个大概。  
身体的变化总是很突然。  
人类一共是有6个性别。男女是出生时决定的，而生殖性别分化则是在18岁到20岁之间的时候，可能会分化成alpha ，beta和omega【以下会尽量使用简称】。按照概率来说大多数人是beta 。alpha是领导者，性格上也会更强势一些，生殖腔萎缩失去怀孕能力，alpha不论男女都可以使人受孕，Omega们通常体型较小，个性较温和，并且能够怀孕【不分男女】。a和o都会有信息素的散发和发情期，他们的信息素对异性带有性吸引力，对同性有警告作用。a和o之间可以互相标记，标记之后成为伴侣，如果o发情期时，伴侣不在身边会有强烈不安感和生理反应，严重时需要就医。beta中 男性怀孕率极低，不受信息素影响没有发情期，在信息素强烈的时候闻得到信息素的香气，但是不会有强烈反应。现在这个时代倡导性别平等，抑制剂副作用比较小，有利于a和o正常工作生活。Omega和以前相比，拥有更多工作机会，但是歧视还是在社会上时有发生。性别分化之后需要去医院检查性别，并更新身份证信息。分化完成后，一般在一个月之后会迎来发情期。

那天早上去舞室的路上就已经觉得不同寻常，似乎有些人的香水特别重，他们匆匆在他边经过就可以闻得到。搭上地铁的时候简直是香水大杂烩，什么味道都有，他快要被呛的喉咙发痛，有点要缓不过气了“为什么今天身边人的香水味那么重？”他疑惑。姜涛意识不到自己已经分化性别了。只是不适的在走过人少的街道时揉了揉鼻子，飘散在空气中的香味于不那么重了。猛吸几口新鲜空气。他没由来的不安，脚上加快了脚步。

来到舞室倒是还好了，队友们都在等他和Anson,今天他不是最后到的，Anson还没有到，在舞蹈室里和队友开着玩笑的时候在门边打闹，突然就闻到了香味。以前没有闻到过的味道。“为什么突然有香气？”队友本来还在互相挠痒痒，突然停下很惊奇的看着他。  
“你怎么突然闻得到信息素香水味了？”队友发问，他一愣，anson在门口听到了他们的对话，放下东西就过来一脸坏笑的接近他。  
“你能闻到信息素的味道了？”anson发问。 “看来姜b长大了哦，有没有去医院check自己的性别啊？”其他几个队友趁机起哄闹得他心理乱乱的，又有点不好意思。姜涛在傻笑，他才意识到原来自己性别分化了。  
突然想到在地铁上闻到的信息素大杂烩，那可真不好闻。但是他想可能是刚刚分化不习惯。想起之前在网络上看到的帖子——关于地铁里不喷抑制剂的人，因为情绪波动把整个车厢的人都呛到的帖子，下面的留言纷纷向楼主表示同情。  
‘明明那样的情况可以避免的。’‘’他想。 喷了抑制剂之后信息素会消失，对其他人都气味感知也会减弱很多。  
近年来除了传统抑制剂之外还有抑制剂香水推出，既能遮掩气味又能做到和香水类似的效果。这下他才好好地去试着闻了一下anson的味道。被抑制剂香水掩盖掉了原来的气味，只有假冒的香气，是果味的，但是这不至于让他闻起来像水果糖那样甜腻，就是水果新鲜切好的味道。其他的队友的确实只有淡淡的汗味，因为是beta。那自己是什么性别呢？带着疑问开始练习舞蹈，舞室里又充斥着喘气声和脚步声。  
困惑留到要离开的时候，他靠近问队友“你闻得到我的味道吗？”怀着点不安，他希望自己是alpha。队友皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，“我一个beta，斋闻到你的汗味了，闻不太到呢，你快去医院看看比较好。“他有点失望。难得自己是beta而已吗？可是嗅觉怎么比以前灵敏了那么多？他举起手腕靠近鼻子。  
闻不到。难过像是火柴点燃在心中燃起来，不甘被煮沸。  
他悄悄走到Anson身后，又闻的到Anson的气味，比早上淡的多。他突然背后揽住Anson，他们熟悉之后的肢体接触变得寻常无比，对方纵着他粘人的性格。偶尔打闹起来，失去年龄差的感觉，让他觉得学生时期缺少玩伴的日子似乎被对方重新填满。  
”你整身汗臭就不要靠近我啦“对方虽然是这样说着却又没有推开他，”你闻得到我的味道吗？“  
”闻不到。只有汗臭味。“anson回答的直接了当的说。靠得太近，所以那股淡淡的信息素香水被吸进鼻腔。‘’好闻，是果香和花香！‘’姜涛在自己心中评价。”anson 是什么性别呢？成日见到你喷香水。为了盖掉味道吗？“

tbc.


End file.
